Image stabilization by digital processing detects a motion vector between plural images which are photographed continuously, and position-adjusts and composes the images according to the motion vector. A method of detecting the motion vector is disclosed in the Patent Document 1 or the like, which detects, for example, a motion vector (local motion vector) from each block of plural images and obtains one motion vector of the entire image based on the local motion vector of each block.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-38800